Boobalicious
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: Nyotalia! Installment 2: In which America shows off her breasts for Canada and England denies jealousy for France, AmeriCana, FrUK
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Nyotalia!Verse

* * *

_(Mentioned)_

० ღ Prussia x Canada x America० ღ

Germany could not but help to narrow her bluish eyes as came across Prussia posing topless in her room, "What are you doing?" She raised a blonde brow, though she wasn't too sure that she actually wanted the answer as Prussia barely glanced up at her and went back to examining herself in the vanity mirror.

"C'mon, West, what does it look like I'm doing?" Prussia sniffed in a haughty tone, holding another (mostly) padded bra up to her not-too-impressive bust, "I've got to boob up somehow."

Germany felt an oncoming headache already beginning to form, "For what reason?" She self-consciously glanced down, slightly irritated to see an only-too-impressive bosom, "They really only serve to get in the way." Luise added, though Gisela didn't appear to acknowledge her comment.

"Not everyone can have great magnificent tits like you do," Prussia smirked, seeing Germany's offended look at the term as she stuffed rolled up toilet paper in the bra cups, before curling her nose at her reflection in the mirror and tossing the tissue paper to the side since it looked pretty obvious what she was doing, "I want to be boobalicious for my little Birdie."

Germany's brows shot up her forehead, "And who exactly is 'Birdie'?" She sighed, wondering what poor nation Prussia was chasing after now.

"Maddie," Prussia answered simply, rolling her two-toned eyes at the clueless look to her sister, "You know, Madeleine? Canada? That ring any bells?" She smirked again as the look finally dawned on Germany, "Yeah, that's the one. Anyways, I'm one-hundred percent positive that she appreciates a little boob since she's half-French, ya know? And look at that America, with the way she flings around her knockers in that crop tops of hers? She just _has _to do that for Madeleine."

_'Or maybe because America lacks a sense of decency?' _Germany thought, but didn't bother to voice her opinion because Prussia just wouldn't listen.

"So, West, what do you think about this one?" Prussia held another heavily-padded and lacy bra to her lack of endowments, "Do you think little Birdie will blush for me if I show her this ~ kesesesese!"

Well, Germany supposed it wasn't too abnormal to worry about such things, since Italy and Romana always seemed to compare themselves with each other...

But she supposed that she just would never understand the obsession with having large breasts.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Nyotalia!verse

* * *

० ღ AmeriCana & FrUK ღ ०

"Really, America?" England's disapproving tone washed over said nation's ears and she turned around with a bright smile and a roll of her blue eyes, "Your clothing is trashy enough already. Must you come to a meeting with such indecent attire?"

"What's wrong, Iggy?" America grinned, swinging around intentionally so that her large breasts would bounce as to catch England's eye, "I know you're jealous of my awesome boobs and all, but you don't have to get so mean about it!"

England's thick brows twitched with irritation and her arms unconsciously went to wrap around her chest (which was only about half the size of America's chest), "Jealous? Who's jealous?" She huffed, glaring with blazing green eyes from behind her glasses as America snickered loudly, "I do not go walking around with my breasts about to pop out of my blouse!"

"Yeah, I can see why," America said thoughtfully, glancing down at the prim jacket that England was wearing, "It's not like you have anything to pop out with." She laughed, squeezing England's small breast twice before she could do anything.

"You twit!" England raged, slapping America's hand away from her chest and flushing a light red, "That is sexual harassment!"

"Yeah, yeah," America rolled her eyes, "Anyways, Iggy, have you seen Madds around?" She glanced around, looking for her sister nation, "I bought this top just for her, you know." She added, pouting when she didn't see any blonde Canadian in the immediate vicinity.

"Last I saw of Madeleine was with that French bitch," England said coldly, "The poor lass is most likely being felt up as of this moment. And do not call me by that atrocious name." She added as an afterthought.

"Oh, poor Maddie! She's probably so scared that her heroine isn't there to rescue her!" America said dramatically, "I'm gonna stop that Frenchie from touching my girl!"

"You did not sound very happy, _ma petite lapin_, calling _moi _a bitch," A French-accented purr sounded behind them and the two nations looked behind them, seeing France with a blushing Canada in tow, "Could it be, _L'Angleterre_, that you are jealous?" She smirked, seeing the almost impossible flush to England's face.

"What is there possibly to be jealous about?" England huffed, "It is none of my business who you flirt around with."

"_L'Angleterre_ ~ do not worry so!" France smiled slyly, wrapping her arms around the smaller nation and grabbing her breasts, but in a much more intrusive way than America had just done, "Your _petite __seins _are so very cute and I would not trade them for anything!" She squeezed harder, enjoying England's loud curses and protests and struggles.

"Maddie, you're okay!" America sniffled, hugging Canada tightly and not seeing the Canadian blush deeply, "Did Frenchie molest you?" She asked, internally squealing at Canada's cuteness.

"Marianne was just saying hello to me," Canada said quietly, "There's nothing to worry about, Emily." She smiled, though growing wary quickly when America suddenly gave her a lewd grin.

"Look at this cute little top I bought," America eagerly pointed down to the sight of her very impressive cleavage, "Isn't just so sexy! It's for you since I know you love my titties!"

"E-Emily, don't say such things in public!"

* * *

Any other Nyo!characters you would like to see?


End file.
